Wonderland
by titansoul123
Summary: Beastboy and Cyborg make a bet, and as usual Beastboy lost. Now, he has to go inside Raven's mind, .Nevermore' for a certain period of time, and Nevermore is more than just a home for Raven's emoticlones- There is the 'Anywhere' and 'The screen' Nevermore can be fun- you know, before Rage finds him. Meanwhile, In the real world, Cyborg's got a funeral case in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"STANKBALL!" Cyborg shouted as he threw the ball full of stinky clothes they had found in Beastboy's room at Beastboy. It flew across the hall, flying at full speed as Beastboy caught it in his gorilla hands. He morphed back to regular sized and smirked at the cybernetic teen, who clenched his metallic fists together and glared at the green changeling.

"That ain't part of the rules BB; No super powers during StankBall. It's a total cheat." Cyborg lectured, repeating the rules they had made up before this game became a regular occurrence.

"Your right; No cheats, but, you also used your super strength on that throw, so I'd say the same to you." Beastboy triumphed, tossing the ball back to Cyborg. Cyborg muttered something incoherent under his breath, then leaned back, and threw the ball across the hall again. Beastboy caught it by jumping in the air. The score was now 2(Cyborg's)-1(Beastboy's).

"Relax Hotshot, I'm still winning." Cyborg gloated.

"By one point." Beastboy said as he threw the ball back at him as hard as he could, so Cyborg raised a hand and the ball flew into his hand successfully.

"Damn you and your tallness." Beastboy grumbled as he prepared for Cyborg's attempt to throw the Stankball back at him. Beastboy would have caught it- if it weren't for a black aura to surround the ball, trapping it there, suspending it in mid-air.

"If you would mind, I'm trying to meditate, and you guys are being really loud. Can't you guys go somewhere else? Do you REALLY have to play it in the Hallway?" Raven stood behind them, asking them in her usual monotone, glaring at them for disturbing her. The two teenage boys just gawked at her. She glared, before she sighed and stomped off in the way to the OPS room.

"You know what- never mind. I'm going to the store to go get food because that nasty blue stuff is plaguing the fridge again." Raven muttered as she threw the door closed, leaving them to just shrug their shoulders and continue with Stankball.

**~Scene Break~**

Now Cyborg and Beastboy were sitting on the couch, playing video games. They were on a team this time, which doesn't happen so much, but their enemy internet player that rivals their skills is online- and are currently playing them: _SexyBeast427._

"Dude, we're not gonna win." Beastboy said, pressing the buttons on the controller furiously as his green eyes concentrated on his player, his gun ready to aim to shoot at any red player.

"We're gonna win- with me on the team, we're definitely going to win." Cyborg was bust fighting off three red team members, and Beastboy stared at his half-screen with boredom.

"No one is coming over where I'm at, Cy."

"No, their coming. Just wait.

"Why can't I go help you? You're dying!"

"'Cause, I got these losers."

"We're gonna looose." Beastboy groaned and squirmed with boredom, wishing for something to come over where he was hiding so he could shoot them.

"Wanna bet? I already told you once BB; We're gonna win." Cyborg said with a focused expression on his face, fighting off his last red player.

"Sure. What are the stakes?" Beastboy asked, his ear perking up at the sound of someone coming over to where he was at, finally.

"If I win the bet.." Cyborg got a mischievous grin on his face." You have to enter Raven's mind again till I say you can get out."

"Do you wish for me to die?"

"No, I just wanna see how it goes."

"If I win; you have to eat tofu, breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole week." Cyborg frowned at that. One time when he was little, he had tried to be a vegan out of curiosity. Couldn't last it for more than 24 hours. His mom had bought two packs of ribs that night.

"Fine. Deal?"

"Deal." They quickly shook on it, before returning to the game. The red team had started ambushing Beastboy, and Beastboy was shooting like no other. Cyborg had come to help, and soon, they defeated the whole red team.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered as he stood up and dropped the controller, then bowed to an invisible crowd.

"Guess who has a bet to do?" Cyborg grinned at Beastboy. Beastboy folded his arms.

"Me." He pouted.

"YOU!" Cyborg shouted back.

"When do I have to go?"

"...How about tonight? So then when dinner comes around, you'll be here and as soon as the others are asleep, they won't question why you're gone." Cyborg suggests. Beastboy frowned at the idea of going back in Raven's mirror but agreed anyway.

**~Scene Break~**

Raven came back with fresh food, and now they were all gathered around the table, eating meals of their choice. Raven had a slice of pizza she had picked up on the way home while drinking tea(What an odd combination), Cyborg was eating meaty meal of catfish, chicken, and sweet potatoes, Starfire was eating rhuvpwufc, one of her Tameran meals, Beastboy was eating tofu dogs, and Robin was eating the same thing Cyborg was eating, without the chicken.

"So Rae, when do you usually go to bed?" Beastboy asked, nudging her with her elbow. Raven glared at him, staring at him like he was a creep.

"When you don't."

"Like, a more lucid time." Beastboy explained.

"...10:00. Why?"

"No reason." Beastboy casually said as Raven stared at him, then slowly moved away from him.

"Guys, I just want to remind you that we have a scheduled practice tomorrow in the afternoon." Robin said, shoving a piece of catfish into his mouth.

"Yeah, we'll forget, thanks for reminding us Robin. Just like you did the last four times in the last hour." Raven scoffed. Robin glared at her through his mask, stabbing at the catfish.

"Come here, my little Bumgorf!" Starfire picked Silkie up and set him on the table, in which Raven gagged and picked up her plate, leaving for her room.

'Here is your yummy ZorkaBerries substitute!" She baby-talked him as she fed Silkie, who happily gurgled as he ate his dinner. Starfire fed him so much that he looked really fat, even to the point where his shell cracked, causing him having to molt.

"Eww." Beastboy shivered as he took his dinner away from Silkie, going to eat on the couch. Starfire ignored the fact that she was the only person at the table, and continued to feed Silkie.

**~ Scene Break~ **

**Part 1 consists of:**

**I'm Watching You**

**Beastboy isn't here because...**

**Hello Happy!**

**Chapter 1: I'm Watching You**

Beastboy peeks out of his bedroom door, looking left and right. He didn't want to get caught. He morphed into a mouse, crawling along the floor, making his way to Cyborg's room, quickly and quietly. Once he got to Cyborg's door, he rapped on his door quietly.

"Cy, you up?" Beastboy asked just as Cyborg opened the door, a big grin on his face.

"Here ya go. I got you your nasty tofu crap and other veggie food, no entertainment, Raven's mind should be enough, and while your in there, you should video-tape it." Cyborg said, handing the items over to Beastboy.

"What if my food runs out?"

"Just go to Happy's domain. Remember all those floating strawberries and stuff?" Beastboy nodded as he frowned at Cyborg.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Better believe it. Now I'm tired; leave me. Try not to be a murder victim of Raven, kay?" Cyborg said. Beastboy nodded and turned for Raven's room. As he made his way for Raven's room, he heard a noise.

He turned around to see Silkie narrowing his eyes, gurgling with his fat body as he watched Beastboy.

"What?" Beastboy asked, glaring at the worm. The worm gurgled and slipped into the darkness.

He's watching you Beastboy... Better be careful. Beastboy found himself in front of his destination. He stared at the door for a good twenty seconds till he poked his head into the door, and looked around as darkness socked him across the face. He couldn't see anything, the only light that shone was from the moonlight, leaking from the window. In the Upper Left corner, he saw Raven sleeping in her huge bed, snuggling a pillow. He frowned and looked for a mirror, since he couldn't see in the darkness, he changed into a cat, his sight enhancing immediately.

He leaped onto the counter where he last seen it, and Raven shifted in her bed, facing the other side. He walked across the counter, quietly, looking for her meditation mirror. Instead he saw a mask that scared the poop out of him- he hissed and fell off the counter, landing on his feet, watching the book he slipped on fall to the floor. Raven instantly sat up straight in bed, luckily wearing a big T-shirt, and looked around.

About three items engulfed in black energy surrounded Beastboy, and he instantly dropped on the floor, hoping Raven would see him as a pile of clothes or something. Raven got out of her bed, her eyes burning white. She searched her room, and that is when it donned on Beastboy.

Raven can sense his presence. So Beastboy changed into something smaller, something she knows won't pick up on her senses. Once he did, Raven stood there for a moment, surveying the scene before going back to bed. Beastboy waited there for a while, before going back in cat form. He knew exactly where the mirror was. He hopped back on the counter and looked around for it, and once he did, he walked over there and looked straight into it, waiting for the four eyes to glow and a huge black swirl engulf him. He forced himself not to scream or make a noise, he never liked Raven's portals. It sucked him in, and finally, he landed in Nevermore.

His backpack Cyborg had given to him fell next to him with a soft thud. He morphed back in regular form before taking in his surroundings. It was the same as before- Black sky with sparkling red stars, stone arches that had small, four, red-eyed Ravens perched upon, stone boulders to walk upon-nothing much had changed since he was last here. He sat up and unzipped his backpack, digging inside of it until he found the video camera Cyborg had given him. He put in an empty tape and began taping.

"So, this is it. Raven's mind called Nevermore." He stated, rotating in a circle as he slung the backpack on his back. He wondered where to go first- there was already two paths that had been formed on either side of him, he just didn't know which one to take. He finally took the one he could write with, his right, and began walking, taping. The scene changed as he stepped through the stone arch, but it wasn't a good change.

It changed into a forest kind of place, it could have been a maze if it wanted to. But it was dead- there was just an overwhelming feeling of deadliness. He immediately stopped, his hairs standing on edge. He frowned as he became more self-conscious of himself, not moving except only to survey his surroundings. He felt as if someone was watching him.

He stood there for a few moments till someone suddenly wrapped their arms around his waist in a tight grip, and he freaked. He screamed and fought to get out of her grip, but she easily cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, BB. She might hear you. Watch this." Happy whispered, opening a portal beneath them as she fell through.

**~Scene Break~**

They landed safely onto the ground, and Happy let go of him, giggling in the process.

"Hey BB! LONG TIME NO SEE!" She greeted, giggling at him.

**~Scene Break~**

**Chapter two: Beastboy isn't here because...**

Cyborg marched out of the room, whistling, trying to keep a big grin off of his face. He walked into the OPS room, glancing over at Raven, who was concentrating on a book she was reading. Robin was talking with Starfire, who was busy petting Silkie.

And for some reason, Silkie was glaring and gurgling at him as soon as he stepped inside the room.

"Hey Cy. Usually Beastboy would be up before you." Robin said, smiling at him. Cyborg frowned.

"He's really tired." Cyborg lied easily, smiling back before going to the kitchen to cook his meal, and Silkie gurgled louder. Geez, what is UP with that Silkworm? Just lie. Lying is easy, unless you're nervous. Lying is as easy as making a fake girlfriend.

An hour eventually passed by, and it was time for training. Beastboy still wasn't down yet.

"Cyborg. Where. Is. Beastboy. " Robin growled. They all were in the training room, waiting on him. Robin was getting heated by the moment, Raven was beginning to come impatient, and Starfire was inquisitive about his absence.

"I'll go get him." Cyborg sprinted off towards his room, without another word. He traveled to his room thinking- what was he going to do? What was he going to say? He hadn't thought about that when he sent Beastboy off to roam Raven's mind. Suddenly, he got an idea. After he swung his bedroom door open, he ran to his huge closet.

He always kept copy's of the team as Robot's in case it was one of those 'desperate times call for desperate measures'. He was desperate. Unlike other robot's, these looked exactly like them. And I mean exactly. If you set the Starfire robot next to the real Starfire, they could have been twins, except for the small red chip located under all the titan's robots shirts. The robot's didn't have the lines where metal connect to metal or the Robot voices, they acted and looked exactly like them. Better yet, Cyborg had the power to control them all. He slipped past Raven's and Starfire's robot's and found Beastboy's robot.

It was just standing their with a blank face, eyes unblinking, his green robot ear not flinching. Cyborg flipped a panel in his arm open, wanting to test it out. He pressed a green button and Beastboy's robot came alive, his green eyes having artificial life to them, as his fake robot stomach heaved in and out, like a real person would. With the controls on his arm, he made Beastboy's robot face him. He can also control what they say by typing what he wans them to say on that little control panel on his arm. It will translate it to 'Their Language.' For example:

He typed in ' Hello, Cyborg!'

It translated to this, here is what robot Beastboy said:

"Hey, Cy!" Robot Beastboy greeted. Cyborg even had him grin and wave. He checked the robot for anything that would tell the others that that was not Beastboy, but he did not come up with anything. He controlled the robot out his door, and followed it back to the training room.

"BEASTBOY! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE LATE BY TWO MINUTES AND TWENTY ONE SEC-" Raven slapped Robin in the back of his head and rolled her eyes.

"Robin, one more outburst like that, I'm calling the psychiatrist on you." Raven threatened, ignoring Robin's glare. Cyborg quickly typed in his arm.

"Sorry, I was just really tired last night. Anyways, I'm here now, SO LETS TRAIN DUDES AND DUDETTES!" 'Beastboy' shouted before hopping onto the control panel.

"I call last." 'Beastboy said. Cyborg had to work out his plan for what Beastboy would be like on his obstacle.

"Then I will be the first!" Starfire cheered, before flying over to the beginning of the obstacle course. Raven sat next to Beastboy in the control panel and pressed a few buttons. A new course for Starfire pulled out of the ground, full of metal walls, flying things ready to attack the alien girl, and many things that are flammable yet tough to break, not too mention a wall came over Starfire and her obstacle course, and inside that room it was pitch black, definitely challenging Starfire. A camera zoomed in on Starfire.

She held two Starbolts engulfing her hand, but also making the dark space light up a bit. She lifted off of her toes, just when she was moving forward, she bumped into a hard wall. She looked up with green energy burning in her eyes, and shot at it, and the other titans watched as the wall melted and eventually she burned a hole through the wall, in which she flew through. Then she was hit on the side with something, and she looked up to see a weird flying contraption pelting and shooting at her. She flew off the ground and attempted to destroy it, but it reflected off, letting the starbolt bounce all over the place. She flew to it and used combat for a while, and grabbed it and used her super-strength to pick it up and smash it on the ground. She went through most of the obstacle course like that, until something green trapped her inside a green ball, She looked up to see See-More, but for she knew it was only a copy and for testing purposes, she destroyed the green ball in which she was captured in and flew right to See-More, punching him in the face.

She fought combat with him for a long time, till she finally lazered him with her eyes, and he literally exploded.

"Oops.." Starfire mumbled, but she was glad that she had completed the obstacle course. But the room looked like something that would be in result in if Raven hadn't kept in check of her emotions.

"You did great Starfire, I'm afraid I might have to challenge you a bit harder next time." Robin said through the intercom, earning a giggle from Starfire as she flew out of the course.

As they all completed their courses, it was finally Beastboy's turn.

**~Scene Break~**

Robot Beastboy stood at the beginning of the obstacle course, looking around, courtesy to Cyborg controlling him.

"Okay Beastboy, here ya go." Robin said through the intercom as his obstacle course pulled up. It was all forest-y and green, but definitely challenging, Their were swamps, rocky, steep hills, and animals and different seasons and night time and day time, with a copy of Mammoth waiting for him at the end for testing his combat, it was pretty full of artificial nature. The kind only Beastboy can do.

Maybe.

Cyborg had a slight problem: Robot Beastboy can't morph. So what was he going to do? No. No, No, No. He would just fight it as if he had no powers. People might see Beastboy as the weakest one on the team, but lets just get one thing straight- if someone ever wanted to fight Beastboy, even if they got a black belt in Karate, Beastboy, will, win. He can however, fight. He already proved that when Starfire's evil self challenged Beastboy, and that shows Beastboy has the power to kill Starfire if he wanted to- Starfire has the power to kill Cyborg, Cyborg has the power to kill Beastboy, if they wanted to. So yeah, Beastboy can fight, which means, he should be able to beat this. Hopefully.

Robot Beastboy walked through the forest, listening to the owl's hooting, the growls of lions prowling around. What he should have done was destroy or make peace with the animals, but he avoided it all together. He simply walked through the nature part, confronting Mammoth right away. Mammoth cracked his knuckles and made his way over to the Robot, and attempted to punch him. Beastboy easily side-stepped him, and went right into hand-to hand combat with Mammoth.

It is too bad Mammoth literally smashed his skull and beheaded him.

The titans were in a state of shock, and Cyborg looked down at his control panel frantically and pressed a button, letting some fake-blood he had put in the robot to squirt out of where his head once been, he had to make it real, although he doesn't know really why he did it instead of just telling the titans he was a robot.

Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs, Raven stared and got on her knees from absolute shock, Robin vomited and started crying uncontrollably, and Cyborg just stood there, acting shocked, when he was really, upset, confused, and cursing himself.

**~Scene Break~**

**Chapter 3: Hello Happy!**

"Hey Happy." He greeted back, waving. Happy hugged him once again and smiled.

"BB, we really really missed you! How come you never visited again?!" Happy asked, releasing him.

"Well, to be frank with you, you aren't the most _Sunshine, Lollipops and, Rainbows Everywhere! _kind of person." Beastboy admitted. Happy scoffed, and clicked her tongue dissaprovingly.

"I ALWAYS tell Raven that she needs a little happiness in her life; it wouldn't kill people. But she says it actually can, which it can, but that's totally not what I meant!" Happy rolled her eyes at the now yellow sky, watching the strawberries and pie float around, scent wafting in the air. Beastboy shurgged his shoulders and looked around, wondering what he should do next. Instead, he just started video-taping Happy, who smiled and waved at the camera, flying right up to it.

"This is Happy's domain.. and that's...Happy." Beastboy zoomed in on Happy, who was flying upside down and smiling, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Why are you video-taping, BB?" Happy asked, giggling.

"'Cause Cyborg said I have to."

"Oh. Why?"

"The only reason why I'm here is because I lost a bet to Cyborg and Cyborg said I have to spend some time here in Nevermore."

"There is a lot of stuff in Nevermore.

"I'm pretty sure there is, but I don't know where to go."

"OOO! I know where to go!" Happy cheered, bouncing up and down and the pink grass.

"Where?"

"ANYWHERE!" Happy said, running off in a direction, Beastboy in tow.

**~Scene Break~ **

They both showed up in front of Knowledge, who was busy reading until they showed up.

"What do you want Happy.. and Beasyboy?" Knowledge was confused, which wasn't really her character, seeing as she knew everything about anything.

"You have been watching the screen, have you?" Happy asked. Knowledge pursed her lips and shook her head.

"But the other emoticlones have been watching the screen- still are matter fact." Knowledge said, floating over to them, book set down.

"BB is here because he lost a bet to Cy." Happy explained. Knowledge nodded and raised an eyebrow at Beastboy who just shrugged his shoulders and continued to video-tape.

"Can we go to Anywhere?" Happy asked Knowledge. _Wait, Anywhere is actually a place?_Beastboy wondered, but he just kept it to himself.

"No. Brave's already in there and she doesn't want to be disturbed. I'll come to you when it's not being hogged by her."Knowledge admitted, and Happy sulked for a moment before cheering right back up.

"Okay. Thanks Knowledge!"  
"Your welcome, overly-joyed emoticlone." Knowledge joked, sitting back down and reading her book. Happy and Beastboy strolled out of her domain, Beastboy wondering what to do.

"What's the Anywhere?" Beastboy asked, angling the camera in Happy's face. Happy gently shoved the camera out of her face and scoffed, unable to keep a smile off of her face.

"The anywhere is the most fun-nest place in here. You can imagine anything in the Anywhere." Happy explained, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's the screen?"

"Our window to what Raven's seeing in the real world- it's at the center of Nevermore." Happy once again, explained.

"So, where are we going now?"

"Back to my domain." Happy answered.

**~Scene Break~**

They were sitting in the yellow grass, munching on a floating strawberry they had caught.

"I bet that you can not make me laugh." Happy grinned at him mischievously. Beastboy's ears perked up at that. All these years of trying to make Raven laugh and now she was bringing it up?

"Deal. You're happy anyway. You even said yourself that I am funny."

"But can you make me laugh?" Happy asked. Beastboy thought about this, and pursed his lips.

"If I wanted to, I CAN make you laugh."

"Let's shake on it. If you can't make me laugh, you owe me big time."

"Kay." Beastboy and Raven shook on it, and the games begun.

* * *

**A/N I am proud of this. This story will be updated randomly.**

**For my other stories, I am almost done with 'Twenty Years later.**

**Valentine's island: Still working on it.**

**Diary of a Raven: Working on the next chapter**

**"When Revenge Backfires: I update it every four days.**

**Extricating Destiny: That story is still in progress.**

**Upcoming stories:**

**A Christmas Story: I know it's not christmas, but I'm in spirit. Christmassy, a Teen Titans x'mas. BRAE u know my pairings.**

** The college years:Sequel to the Highschool Project. Full of Babysitting, Wally's and Jen's rich new life, college, and Garfield vs. Adonis. Read the first .**

**i will publish those stories once I get done with my other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys don't really deserve this chapter. I want more reviews. But, since I am excited about this story, you get a chapter. START REVIEWING!**

* * *

**Part 2 consists of: **

**OH MY GOSH**

**I can make you laugh**

**LOVE**

**~Scene Break~**

Chapter 1: Oh My Gosh

The training room was in chaos. Cyborg's brain was floating with questions about how he was going to fix this, also he had to stand there and act shocked and sad, even if he knew it was a robot. The other titans, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice him and were way to busy crying and focused on 'Beastboy's' fallen body who was drowning in the fake blood and laying on the floor, his head somewhere off in the corner.

Raven was on her knees crying and trembling as she stared at the body. Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking terribly, Robin was sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest, crying and shaking also, his face tear-stained.

Raven started crying uncontrollably into her cloak, before attempting to fly over to 'Beastboy' wanting to heal him, but before she could fly over the control panel, Cyborg grabbed her foot and pulled her back, ignoring her attempts to fight and fly over to Beastboy.

"I'LL GET HIM!" Cyborg managed to squeeze a false tear from his eye, seeing that as Beastboy's best friend, all the others must think he is the one hurt most. Raven fought to get out of Cyborg's grip, but eventually gave up and slumped, no longer crying but trembling and a little paler than usual.

"I-I'm going to call Titans East." Robin stuttered, moping out of the room as Starfire followed behind, still crying, shaking. After Cyborg felt Raven wasn't going to try to escape, he let her go, thinking she would stand up on her own, but instead, she fell to the floor, laying on her side, sniffling as she stared at Beastboy's body. She laid there for a while before standing up, and walking out of the training room silently.

Cyborg stood there for a while, a bit shaken up before jogging over to Robot Beastboy, and picking it up and his head, then running out of the OPS room, headed for his room.

**~Scene Break~**

Everyone was in their rooms. The only sound was to be heard was Silkie's gurgling noises, other than that it was absolutely quiet. Raven laid on her bed, staring at the window, and wiped her tear-stained cheeks every so often. Earlier she had a little crying party, and she had to throw her pillows away, seeing as they had exploded because she had gotten sad emotion out of control. After a few minutes of just laying there, she got up to lotus position and lifted a few feet off of her bed, and began chanting.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.." And soon, she stood in Nevermore, on a floating rock. Three emoticlones sat by her, staring at her sadly. Timid was obviously crying-still was- her nose red, her eyes bloodshot and watery, and every so often making a small whimper. Brave refused to cry, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad. She sat down with her knees against her chest, refusing to make eye contact with Raven as well. Love stood next to Raven, wiping her eyes.

"I need to talk with Calm." Raven announced after a few moments of silence.

"Calm isn't going to come. If you need a 'calm' person, this isn't the place to look." Brave said, rolling her eyes at Raven.

"What about Happy?"

"No ones seen her."

"Well then, I'm going to go find her." Raven said before flying off in the direction of happy's domain. Raven settled onto the pink grass and searched for the pink-clad emoticlone, expecting her to be sitting on a floating strawberry, or, if she was in the shape as her other emotions, laying face down in the pink grass, crying.

"Happy?" She called. Happy greeted her immediately behind her.

"Hello Ravie!" Happy said, smiling and waving at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Raven knew that was the most dumbest questions ever but, Beastboy had just died, so it was amazing to see an emoticlone smiling and laughing.

"The normal reason. Hey Ravie, you look down. What's wrong?" Raven gawked at Happy, who just smiled in return, curiosity glowing in her pink irises.

"Have you been watching the screen lately?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No. Why? Did something important happen? Did you finally accept Starfire's invitation to 'the painting of nails?' Like I told you to?" Happy asked. Raven just about wanted to slap her.

"NO! But maybe you should start watching the screen more." Raven sighed, and sat on the pink grass with Happy. Happy's smile faded, and looked worriedly at Raven.

"Ravie, what's wrong? What happened?" Raven scoffed and hid her face beneath her hood.

"Beastboy's dead." She muttered, looking at the grass beneath her. It was silent for a moment. Happy visibly paled and gawked at Raven, and looked behind her, obviously confused. The green boy was practically hiding _right there-_ what does she mean Beastboy's dead?

"What?" Raven asked, capturing Happy's attention again.

"Nothing..." Happy put her face into her hands, and pretended to cry, even pinched herself so hard that she had managed a false tear to slide down her cheek.

"Nothing's wrong." Happy said once again, and hid her face beneath her hood as she stood up and walked away from Raven. Raven frowned at Happy, before closing her eyes, to wake up back in her room, still in lotus position.

**~Scene Break~**

Cyborg sat at his desk and stared thoughtfully at the broken Robot Beastboy, thinking of all the possibilities of how he could fix this. He played with the head a few times, thinking. When he came up with nothing, he decided to work on something else. He never really been a good actor, so how was he going to pull this off with the other's thinking that Beastboy's dead, when he knows he is not?

He finally decided to carry a water bottle at him at all times and if anything got to emotional, he's splash some water in his eyes and make it trail down his cheeks to make it look like he was crying.

**~Scene Break~  
Chapter 2: I can make you laugh**

Beastboy emerged from the yellow tree and raised an eyebrow at Happy, who had tears rolling down her face, yet a big grin painted on her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Ravie says your dead."

"SHE KNOWS I'M HERE?!"

"No, but in the real world, you are apparently dead." Beastboy didn't get what she was saying, and since that obviously showed on his face, Happy rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder friendly.

"Wanna go to Knowledge' s domain?" Happy asked.

"Sure."

**~Scene Break~**

Knowledge was reading a book when Happy and Beastboy showed up. She raised an eyebrow at Beastboy while putting her book back in its appropriate shelf.

"What are you still doing here?" Knowledge asked, folding her arms. Beastboy flopped onto a dark blue couch and rolled his eyes.

"Well hello to you to." He muttered, causing Knowledge to glare at him. Happy merely giggled as she made her way to a shelf, pulling out a book and flipping through its pages.

"Knowledge, do you know about Beastboy's death?" Happy said with a kind smile. Knowledge frowned and shook her head, glancing at Beastboy in the process

"No, is that why every other emotion is all mopey and unhappy? Besides, what are you talking about? Beastboy is right there." She aimed her finger at Beastboy obviously confused.

"You haven't been watching the screen lately have you? Here, watch this." Happy asked, before opening the book that was in her hand to a certain page, and a futuristic like screen popped up in front of it, and on that screen showed a Beastboy at the start of his obstacle, ready to run. Beastboy and Knowledge made their way over to the screen, then Happy started reading, and what was weird about it, the screen would show the movements exactly how it was described in the book as Happy read along.

Happy shut the book closed, and the screen dispersed.

"That was in recent memories." Happy concluded. Beastboy hawked at Happy, while Knowledge frowned at her.

"So, quick question, if Beastboy is in here and that was hours ago, who was that Beastboy?" Knowledge wondered aloud, wiping her glasses on her yellow cloak.

"Maybe Cy had something to do with it. He's the only one who knows. But shouldn't Rae know that I'm alive if you guys know?" He asked. Knowledge shook her head, placing her glasses back on the tip of her nose.

"You see, we are in Raven's mind, and that took place in the Real World, so even if we know that you are alive, to her you may seem a mere figment of her imagination-a hallucination. To her she is easily convinced that she is in denial, she is just seeing things." Knowledge explained.

"Oh."

"You are now literally dead to her." Happy giggled at her little joke.

"Well, now that you know about your supposed 'death', I'm going to ask you two to leave."

"But can't we go in the ANYWHERE?" Happy pleaded, giving Knowledge 'the face'. Knowledge only smirked in response before walking them over to the edge of her domain before shoving them through the stone arch.

"Ugh, she BLOWS!" Happy groaned and led Beastboy through along the giant floating rocks.

"Where do us wanna go now, BB?" Happy asked after a while.

"I don't know. Maybe we can-" Happy shushed him and looked behind her, before turning back around and smiling apologetically at Beastboy. " Lo- Friendly is calling me. You should go hang out with Brave, she's over there." Happy pointed to the stone arch to the left." I gotta go. Sorry. Later, if you need anything, you know where my domain is." Happy smiled before disappearing beneath the rock, leaving Beastboy to stand there, dumbfounded. He looked at the stone arch Happy pointed to, and started in that direction.

**~Scene Break~**

Brave was laying down on the rocks, staring up at the Orange sky. That is when she heard footsteps. She sat straight up with her eyes glowing white-she was not in the mood for fighting. She already had her time in the Anywhere.

But she looked up to see a green, teenage boy in a simple T-shirt and dark jeans, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a video-camera in his right hand.

Beastboy.

She hawked at him, obviously confused as Beastboy Sat down next to her, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hey Brave." He simply said. Brave just blinked.

"You're ALIVE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Brave exclaimed, looking him up and down. Beastboy told her the story about what happened, and after that cleared up, Brave was herself again.

"Well, I'm glad you're not dead. To bad Rae doesn't know that."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So,what do you want to do?"

"I made a bet with Happy."

"About what?"

"If I can make her laugh." Brave grinned at Beastboy, and placed both of her hands on his shoulders and gently shook them.

"With my help, she is going to LOLZ like crazy." Brave said mischievous.

"And what idea do you have in mind?" Beastboy grinned. Brave grinned back and started walking away, obviously wanting Beastboy to follow her, so he did. Brave turned on him, an evil smirk on her face.

"We are going to visit Rude, make sure your camera is taping so we can show them to Happy." Brave said, then started walking towards The Anywhere.

**~Scene Break~**

"Okay, this is going to be funny. Here is what we are going to do. In the Anywhere, you must know that it contains memories of everything. Memories of Movies, Scenes from books we read, memories, wishes, thoughts, it's like your imagination in here. In the ANYWHERE, everything is possible. You just have to think it and it will literally come to you. We are going through random movies, and you will video tape, and follow my lead. Got it?" Brave asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, making it clear. Beastboy nodded.

"Kay, follow me." They walked through the Stone Arch that was Knowledge's domain.

"Hey Erudite, we're gonna look at a book. Kay?" Knowledge, sat on a chair, reading through a book. She nodded without looking up at them. Brave grinned and quietly led Beastboy through a door on the other side of Knowledge's domain. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, before opening another door which was across from the small room.

"Welcome to Narnia..." Brave said, gesturing to the open door. Beastboy couldn't see anything through it, but a blur of white light. He glanced at Brave, who was grinning at him, and stepped through the door.

**~Scene Break~**

**Chapter 3: Love**

Love cried into her purple cloak.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE'S DEAD!" She wailed. Happy put a comforting hand on Love's back, putting on a frown. It seems like the only emoticlone in Nevermore who know Beastboy is alive is Knowledge and her.

"Love, he is not dead."

"Keep telling yourself that." Love snapped, unbelieving. Happy sighed, knowing that nothing will change her mind.

"You'll meet him later."

"Have you seen the screen lately?"

"No, but I know for a fact that Beastboy is not dead."

"Whatever. Can we go to Calm? I need her right now."

"Sure."

**~Scene Change~**

Calm was sitting on a rock, looking over the deep blue waves in the ocean. It was a large lock among many others. All of her- or Raven's- favorite sea creatures sat and swam among the shore. turtles were sitting and swimming about, penguins stood on the far rock in the middle of the ocean, puffins and seagulls flew around, and killer whales, swam around in the ocean. She watched the comforting scene before her, before closing her eyes and chanting her mantra. After what went down today, Raven was in need of a sense of calmness, no matter how much she disliked the truth.

"Calm?" Calm opened one eye and pulled down her blue hood when she saw two of the some most happiness emoticlones in Nevermore, only they looked gloomy. Well, Love did, but Happy seemed sort of annoyed.

"Are you guys okay?" Calm knew that was a fatuous question to ask, but it was purely out of instinct.

"No. Love is devastated by the fact that BB's dead." Happy said simply, glaring at Love through her pink hood. Love crossed her arms and glared at the ground, tears brimming her eyes.

"I miss him Calm," Love sighed, sulking.

"We all do, but we need to move on now." Calm put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not really sure what to say. Love jerked her shoulder away from her hand as if it burned her and glared at Calm.

"In case you didn't know, we were always rude to him, kept calling him names, put him down a lot, did not listen to his jokes, or ANYTHING!" She started to get all weepy, tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at the ground again.

"HEY SERENITY!" A distant voice shouted. Love didn't seem to hear and kept babbling on about her regrets to Beastboy. Calm looked over Love's shoulder and frowned.

In the distance, Brave and, what looked like Beastboy was walking towards them in the sand.

"KNOWLEDGE CAUGHT US GOING INTO THE ANYWHERE AND KICKED US OUT. WE GOT BORED SO WE DECIDED TO GO TO THE BEACH." Brave shouted, just enough for them to hear. Except for Love, that is.

"Love," Happy whispered. Love did not listen and continued to talk.

"Love!"

Not listening.

"LOVE!" Happy yelled/whispered, nudging her, knocking Love out of her thoughts.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT-"Happy grabbed her shoulders and spun Love around towards Beastboy and Brave, who was now standing in front of them with a smile on their faces. Love blinked at the sight of Beastboy. She thought he was _dead._

"How, is he _there? _This has to be a hallucination, has to be." Love said, grabbing Beastboy's face and feeling it, deciding if he was real or not. Beastboy grabbed her hands and carefully pried them off, before giving a small smile.

"I'm real." He said, grinning. Love blinked again.

"No, No this isn't possible, you are a hallucination, because you are really dead." Love consulted herself, looking Beastboy up and down.

"I'm real. Which emoticlone are you?" Love smirked. He was obviously not real and a mere figment of Raven's imagination. Just to prove it, she'll tell her his name, and he won't get blown away, because if he is a hallucination, then he would act like how Raven's wants him to. The real Beastboy would surely freak out if he knew her real name.

"Lo-"

"Friendly." Happy said, slapping a hand over Love's mouth. Beastboy raised an eyebrow, he thought the friendly part of Raven was Happy's job, but apparently not. He hoisted the still-rolling camera onto his shoulder, video-taping the ocean.

"Nice domain, Calm."

"Uhuh." Calm wasn't buying the whole I-am-the-real-Beastboy story either, and only watched in confusion.

"So... if you guys would stop acting weird, I'ma go surfing." Brave pushed the three emoticlones out of her way, took off her cloak to Beastboy's amazement, and jumped into the ocean with a surf board. Now, Brave didn't know how to surf, but she enjoyed getting lost in the waves when they flipped her over and enjoyed the adrenaline rush when a wave was approaching, and her swimming desperately away from it, only to get swallowed along with it when it reached her. In her own silly way, it was fun.

**~Scene Change~ end of chapter~**

_**BREAKING NEWS:** Death of one of Jump City's famous Super Heroes: Fellow Teen Titan, Beastboy_

It had spread to the news media, which now they were watching the news sadly as one of Beastboy's pictures were hanging in the upper right hand corner. He was smiling, his dark green eyes shining, looking kind of innocent as usual. Commentaries from fans, saying how much they appreciated him, some teenage girls saying how hot he was and how he made green skin look normal, parades and crowds all over the city holding posters and picture's of him to honor him. And even little snippets of commentaries on how he 'died.'

"It is a sad day for Jump City, and now we must honor him and cherish everything he has done for us to keep us safe. We wish you the best of luck, Titans." A news reporter said, frowning at the camera, looking sincere. Cyborg slumped in his spot in the couch, feeling dreadful. This was getting out of hand. But he didn't want to kick Beastboy out of Raven's mind, and somehow Raven would get mad at him even though it was completely not Beastboy's fault, 'cause his so-called 'death' was not part of the plan, at all. It was a major accident. Plus, he couldn't just go up there on a podium and blurt out the truth. Imagine how bad it would make the Teen Titans look, especially him, and everybody would hate him. So he really needed to think things out. Hopefully it won't go to over board.

The Teen Titans had decided not to go outside, only if there were crime-fighting, because they did not feel like getting bombarded by the public and their questions, and neither didn't want to go out without Beastboy. They would never be the same again. Even Starfire was not feeling it. So far they had to crime alerts, and on every single one of them, the villains felt as if they had an advantage because the team was weaker without Beastboy, but One time Raven had contacted her soul self and destroyed them, on other accounts, Starfire would obliterate any remote control freak had, and even then the Titans would lash out their anger on him before depositing them in jail. So, when the villains got the hint that now was NOT the time to mess with them, they backed off.

Right now they were planning on a funeral for Beastboy, and even the city and the mayor had invited them to several ceremonies to honor Beastboy, they haven't answered back yet at those.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so thankful for all the reviews! Thank you all!**

**Just Sum Dude: **

**Wow, when I read your review I admit I did not get half of the words in it, but I looked it up. Thank you for saying my story has potential and an interesting concept. Though yes, I do admit I was a bit uninspired, when I wrote the first chapter I thought it would be interesting and I would get like at least 3 reviews or so. But only one reviewed, and it took a long time, and only had 1 -3 follows, so yeah, that was less than I was hoping, so you could say I was uninspired, but I did it anyway. About my choices of words- yes, I will try to use Google to find more interesting synonyms for y'know regular, blah, words. Some of these words are out of the 8th grade category(which I am in 8th grade) But I will try my hardest!**

**Comment Person: Thanks! I also enjoyed your review! At first I was just going to have nothing going on in the real world while BB's in Nevermore, but then this popped up in my brain, and I was like :) . Yeah, I'm really mean to you Cyborg. Yes, now that I look back on that chapter I was rather rude, a bit upset with myself because when I first made this story I was sure people would like it, and when I first put it out there, barely anyone looked at it.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Timid, come on! You know it's fun." Brave wiggled her eyebrows and gave a silly grin in a cheeky way. Beastboy was highly amused by this, kind of fascinated-though Brave didn't mind the attention. It's not everyday you see Raven do _that. _He sat in the waves and watched Timid peek her head out of one of the rocks, face flushed and slightly embarrassed, since Brave had just directed all the attention to her.

She figured she should just get up and walk towards them anyway, since she was caught. What she had been doing was looking at Beastboy, deciding if he was real or not. She heard the news, too. She got up, dusted off her cloak of the grains of sand embedded in it, and made her way to the edge of the ocean, sub-consciously pulling her grey hood up to conceal most of her face.

Calm watched them from her perch among the tallest rock, hovering a feet above it or two. Happy was in the ocean along with Brave, pretending she was a mermaid, collecting sand dollars and putting them in the hood of her pink cloak. The ocean licked at Love's feet, and she sat a feet away from Beastboy, playing with the wet sand.

"Hi Timid." Beastboy waved, and Timid's cheeks splashed with red coloring, and she gave him a friendly smile without speaking. Another wave came and it crashed against the shore, swallowing Brave and Happy, who squealed with joy as they were sucked underneath the salt water.

**Part 3 consists of:**

**Telling the Titans**

**Free-Verse**

**Are you hiding Something?**

**Chapter 1: Telling the Titans**

"I'm sure you guys heard of Beastboy's...Beastboy." Robin muttered miserably as he stood in the middle of the main group. Starfire hovered next to him, her long red hair was a curtain for her face as she stared hard at the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. On his other side was Cyborg, who stared at his hands quietly, fidgeting once in a while. Next to Starfire was Raven, who felt a pang of happiness for an unknown reason, then automatically feeling guilty and diverted her attention to her side, pulling her hood up to conceal her face. Next to Cyborg should have been Beastboy, who, I feel we do not need to discuss his whereabouts.

Titans East and all the Honorary Titans stood in front of them, some of the sobbing quietly in the back, some in denial, some staying quiet. We heard Mento and Rita made an appearance there, also. There was an uneasy air wafting about, seeing as they all stayed silent for a moment.

"So..What happened, for a start?" Kid Flash asked casually, one of those who were confused, seeing as he was not paying attention the whole time. Jinx elbowed him in the ribs and he threw a hurt look her way as he held his hands to his chest while Jinx silently muttered the word 'Stupid.' A few people sighed with annoyance and Robin scowled at him.

"HE DIED." Robin hissed. Kid Flash' s mouth formed into an 'O.' Rita broke down crying and left the room immediately, who was followed by Mento, muttering something incoherent. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and Cyborg looked away in guilt.

"We are here to discuss what should we do, since I'm sure the villains know about this, and are probably thinking up their next move seeing as they think we are vulnerable now." Robin explained, and a few people frowned.

"You're worried about villains when one of your team members is now _deceased?" _ One of them called, earning a glare from Robin. Sometimes, he swears he works with moronic people, but because he is civilized, he did not point this out.

"Yes, matter of fact I am. Even if Beastboy died, we still have a job to protect the city, and we need to be prepared." Robin spat.

"When is the funeral?" Bumblebee asked.

"Dunno."

"Maybe something was wrong with Beastboy." Kole suggested quietly, rocking on her feet. Robin looked at her, expecting an explanation. Kole pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows before explaining.

"Well, the way you described him, he seemed uncoordinated. You said he walked straight through the course without fighting the natural threats, and I don't think he'd do that. I mean, sure Beastboy is a little lazy, but I'm sure he takes his job as a hero seriously, so that sounded a little... off." Kole said, twirling a lock of her short pink hair. Cyborg paled visibly, but kept silent. He had to go to his room _right now, _since that is where Beastboy's supposed 'body' lay, mauled .

Robin turned towards Cyborg with curiosity, and Cyborg was afraid for a moment that he had been caught.

"Cy, maybe you can umm...look at Beastboy? His brain waves maybe? You don't have to if you-"

"No, I'll do it." Cyborg answered quickly, hoping he looked casual, kind of sad at the same time. Robin blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that reaction, but then again Cyborg was Beastboy's best friend, he may have wanted one last look or something, so he dismissed his friends strange behavior.

Cyborg nodded and shuffled towards the Ops room's double doors, and stepped into the hall. Rita and Mento were there, Rita still wailing at the death of her son, and Mento patting her back in solace. Cyborg frowned as Mento glared at him, then dashed off down the hall where his room was. He slammed the door shut and locked the door with the keypad. He frowned helplessly at the robot on his metal counter, it's pieces laying untouched. He made his way over to the counter and poked at Beastboy's head. What was he going to do now? Maybe he can tell BB to come back- No. That wasn't an option. Too many people were here, and if he was going to do it, he would have to come up with a clever way to bring Beastboy back, or calm everybody down before telling the truth. He'll bring him back when it is the right time at the right place, when they're in the right mood. _Especially _Raven. And if Raven does know that he is in her head, she hasn't said anything, and he was just fine with that, though Raven looked like she was still oblivious to the fact that Beastboy is camping in her mind for a few days.

What was he going to do? He was stuck.

Now that Kole noticed his slight slip-up, he'd have to make up something new. He grinned to himself. Starfire liked to watch discovery channel, nature shows, all that kind of stuff. Surely in her room, she had a couple of discs of that one show, Monsters Inside Me, on DVD. He could find a reasonable disease for Beastboy and diagnosed him with that. Yeah. Perfect. Now all he had to do was sneak into Starfire's room, find a disease, look up some of its symptoms, diagnose him with it, and somehow find proof and evidence. He could do that.

**Chapter 2: Free-Verse**

Happy jumped out the door, leaping into the air, and then gravity started to pull her down. She spread out her arms like wings, as if she were flying instead of falling. Just as she was about to hit the hard, white floor, she pictured a wavy sea, and just like that, she fell into water instead of the hard floor.

Calm floated down from the door, hovering above the sea, changing it back into a floor before landing. They were the last two to go inside the door. Beastboy waited patiently next to Brave, excited to finally be inside the Anywhere. Timid stood in a corner, hiding from under her cloak and quiet, as usual.

Happy was spread-eagles on the floor and soaking wet, and grass started to grow from beneath her, spreading till it formed a well-defined circle formed around her. She hopped to her feet. When she did this, when her boots made connection to the ground, flowers bloomed from the grassy circle she was standing in, her hands in the air.

"All the flowers, would have very extra special powers,-" She sang, beginning to cartwheels. "- They would sing and talk to me for hours,-" With each time her hand or her feet touched the ground grass and flowers would spread."-In a world of my own.." Happy collapsed onto the ground, the grass once again making a well-defined circle around her, the flowers bloomed, standing taller than usual.

"We're not doing Alice In Wonderland." Brave said, giving a pointed look at Happy. Happy shrugged her shoulders.

"Then what should we do?" Happy asked, still laying down in the flowers.

"We can make one up?" Love suggested. Calm smiled, concurring with Love. Brave shrugged and nodded, while Happy just clapped her hands.

"Sure." Beastboy agreed, they turned to Timid, who still standing in the corner. Timid tugged at her hood, staring at the floor. After a moment, she nodded.

"Yay! I call bad guy!" Happy cheered, jumping up and down.

"I call good guy." Brave grinned, standing up straight. She glanced at Timid, giving her a friendly smile. The kind of smile that was rare on Raven."Me and Timid. We're the good guys." Beastboy swore he saw Timid allow a small smile to sneak on her face as she stared at the floor, a blush blooming on her cheeks. Love(whom Beastboy knows by 'Friendly' ) snaked her arms around him and smiled.

"I call good guy to." Love said, snuggling further into Beastboy, causing him to blush. Calm wrenched Love off of Beastboy with a grunt.

"I'll be bad guy, along with Happy over there." She nodded towards Happy, who was already wandering around, forming plans. Happy, looked over to them and grinned like Cheschire cat, flying over to them and taking Beastboy by the arms, hugging him to her chest like a teddy bear. Beastboy was caught off guard to move.

"And he is my victim. Try to get him." She said in a creepy voice, before disappearing into the ground with him. The scenery changed as soon as they left.

Beastboy knew nothing.

All he knew was that he was in the clutches of an evil person and that he wanted to get away, somewhere safe. Happy smirked at him as she dragged his body, no matter how many times he added more weight, or tried to use his feet to stay put in one spot. Happy stopped and picked him up by the waist, much to his surprise, and slung him over her shoulder, carrying him the rest of the way.

"You're MY prisoner, which means you will follow MY rules and live in MY dungeon as MY peasant." She said. Beastboy grumbled something unintelligent.

"Happy?" A inquisitive voice said out of the blue, stopping Happy in her tracks.

**Chapter 3: Are you hiding something?**

Happy whipped her head around to be face to face with Raven, who was not an emoticlone. Beastboy gawked at Raven, not reacting or saying a word when Happy threw him off of her and turned to face Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, before looking around in the new scenery. Automatically, the scenery changed back to plain white. She locked eyes with Beastboy, who finally gained the strength to close his mouth instead of just gaping at her. It was silent for a second as Raven stared at him intently, furrowing her eyebrows together as if in thought.

"Is that, _you, _Beastboy?" She asked, stepping towards him with a curious look on her face. He scrambled to his feet. What was he going to do now? He was busted. But then, he remembered what Knowledge told him what Raven would think of him if she saw him in here. She would think it was suspicious, but since she supposedly saw Beastboy's death with her own eyes, she would think it's not real, and if any emoticlone tried to tell her, she would think that she was in denial, because technically, the emoticlones aren't real, which mean she would think Beastboy as a mere figment of her imagination, just planted there.

But it also means, he would have to act the way Raven wanted him to, if he was just part of HER imagination. Now the question is, how does Raven want him to act like? Does she want him to act civil and mature like she does, or act like himself? He decided to go with the second choice. But this would also mean he had to lie, and not act nervous around her. Plus if that wasn't hard enough, she can sense his emotions, so he would have to _be _calm, not _act _calm. He put on a confident smile on his face and strode over, slinging his arm around Raven's shoulders. He felt Raven stiffen- but she didn't do anything to wiggle out from under his arm.

"Yeah, it's me, Beastboy. Hey Rae." He greeted. He didn't know what to say, but he was panicking on the inside, but he forced himself to be calm.

Be Calm.

Raven slowly turned her head and gawked at him, studying him. He still smiled, but didn't show his teeth. This was making him feel highly uncomfortable, he felt as if he would burst with the truth and spill his guts out in a second, but desperately tried to shift his mind from such scary thoughts to happy ones, hoping Raven wouldn't sense him.

"You're _alive?"_ She whispered.

He was busted.

Now he was gonna die and Cyborg would die to because he lied and snuck him in and Beastboy was gonna die because he agreed to the whole thing and everyone would be very upset with him and-

"No, he's dead." A new voice called, walking with purpose over to the three. It was Brave, followed by Calm, Love, and Timid. "He's just a part of your imagination." Brave lied, gesturing to him and shaking her head. Raven looked at Happy, who just nodded with her usual smile on her face, hood, up, hands behind her back. Her eyes bounced on Calm, who just gave a single nod, her face stoic. When she looked at Love, she gave a thumbs up. Timidity- merely pulled her hood up and gazed at the ground, not saying or doing anything.

"Oh, Okay. But you still didn't answer my question, _what are you doing?" _She asked again, a bit more forcefully this time. Happy piped up.

"Umm, we were playing." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." She said, before disappearing into the ground. Once again, it fell silent for a moment, before Happy let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't really want to play anymore after that. It's night time, anyway." Happy waved off, the scenery changing again back to Nevermore, back to Calm's domain. The sky was dark, the ocean was calming, and a slight breeze wafted through the air. Calm flew back onto her perch atop the rock, staring out.

"Aren't'cha going to sleep, Calm?" Brave asked, her fists at her waist. Calm shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I never sleep." She said without a care in the world. Brave cast her a strange look. Love sauntered up to Beastboy's side and hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"Good night, darling. See you in the morning." She said, running her hand through his hair before disappearing into the ground. Brave scoffed, before bumping Beastboy with her hip.

"Drama Queen," She muttered, earning a chuckle from Beastboy before walking towards the arch that separated Calm's domain from the rest of theirs. Happy stood silently next to him, one hand on her hip, one outstretched towards his hand. She smiled warmly at him, Beastboy could see it through the hood of her cloak. Beastboy took her hand and let her lead him back to her domain, where they settled down on some grass.

"How do you sleep?" Beastboy asked. All he saw was pink and yellow grass and floating strawberries and cupcakes.

"Oh- I have a place for that. Why don't you get settled down, and you know, fall asleep?" Happy asked, before walking into the distance. He watched till she was out of eye-shot, and settled down, unzipping his backpack and rolling out a sleeping bag, getting settled into the grass.

* * *

**Oh My God, this has to be the worst chapter yet. Took FOREVER TO write this! So I'm going to tell you right now that this story will come by slowly.**


End file.
